User blog:Scudmarx/Xin'Jin, the Void-Child
Xin'Jin, the Void-Child is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Chaos Portals and Void Portals are linked, causing the first champion or champion's projectile that enters either to be teleported to the other. Portals dissapear after teleporting an object, or if Xin'Jin is too far away. |description2 = Placing a Chaos Portal and a Void Portal within 250 units of eachother will cause the portals to annihilate eachother, triggering a void explosion which deals damage to enemies, slowing them and reducing their armour and magic resistance for 3 seconds. |leveling = 3000 |leveling2 = 50 + (10 level) |targeting='Annihilation' is an innate passive. The triggered explosions are a Ground-Targeted Area of Effect centered half-way between the two portals. |damagetype=Magic |spelleffects=AoE |additional = The slow amount and the armour and magic resistance debuff are equal to those effects from her Void Portal and Chaos Portal respectively, and will be increased by leveling up those abilities. }} Places a portal at the target location which activates and lasts for 5 seconds, dealing magic damage to enemies every second and reducing their Armour and Magic Resistance for 3 seconds. Only one Chaos Portal may be active at a time. |description2 = Annihilation damage is increased. |leveling = AP)}} |leveling2 = + |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 450 |targeting='Chaos Portal' is a Ground-Targeted, Directional ability that creates a portal at the target location facing in the chosen direction. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=AoE |additional = Quick-casting Chaos Portal automatically points the portal away from Xin'Jin. }} The next Void Portal or Chaos Portal created within 5 seconds will have increased stability, lasting 5 seconds longer and teleporting additional objects before dissipating. If Annihilation consumes any stable portals, its damage and radius are both increased by 10% for each remaining charge consumed. |description2 = Every attack with Xin'Jin's left hand deals bonus magic damage. Every attack with her right hand restores Mana. |leveling = |leveling2 = % AP)}} |cooldown = 30 (2 Charges) |cost = |costtype = mana |range = Self |targeting='Stability' is a self-targeted buff. It is also a passive ability granting a chance to restore mana or deal additional damage on-hit. |damagetype=magic |additional = Xin'Jin's attacks alternate between left and right handed strikes, starting with her left (bonus damage). Not attacking for 3 seconds resets the strike count; her next hit will be with her left again. }} Places a portal at the target location that activates and lasts for 5 seconds. Enemies will be slowed for 3s, fading over the duration. Only one Void Portal may be active at a time. |description2 = Void Portals and Chaos Portals will remain active longer. |leveling = |leveling2 = seconds |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 950 |targeting='Void Portal' is a Ground-Targeted, Directional ability that creates a portal at the target location facing in the chosen direction. |additional = Quick-casting Void Portal automatically points the portal towards Xin'Jin. }} After a 3s cast time, Xin'Jin channels for up to 10 seconds, creating a portal directly in front of her and another one at any target location within range. One ally within 200 units of either portal may click on it to be teleported to the other, ending the spell. Xin'Jin can reactivate this ability whilst channeling to enter the portal herself. |cooldown = |cost = 120 |costtype = Mana |range = |targeting='Wormhole' is a Ground-Targeted ability. |additional = }} Biography Only two have ever traveled to the lost city of Icathia and returned. But they are not the only ones to have emerged from that dark and dangerous place. Xin'Jin stepped out of the city soon after Malzahar left it. There are no records of any explorers there foolish enough to take their children with them. That anybody could have survived for long in that place, especially at such a young age, is beyond belief. If her parents do remain within - if indeed she ever had any - none can say. The Void has allowed this child to walk Runeterra. And that can only mean she is part of some greater, deadly scheme. Strategy Xin'Jin is a powerful mage and melee fighter whose deadly portals can be used in many potent ways. She can go to the jungle and build as a melee assassin who can use her portals to gank enemies and her slows to secure the kill before portalling away. Or she can build as a long-range mage, using her Annihilation to nuke enemy lines from far away, and harrassing with her portals. Her teleportation and Wormhole can make her a powerful support that can keep her teammates safe from harm, and she can use them aggressively to peel. In the laning phase as a mage or support, Xin'Jin can combine her two portals from level 2 to peel or nuke, becoming a dominating lane bully. Don't be afraid to take the fight to your enemy, but be careful of the long early cooldowns on her portals should you need to escape in a hurry. In team fights, try to peel with her portals, or poke using Annihilation. Keeping portals handy for protecting your carry may be useful, or she can use them to engage on the enemy backline herself, or enable her allies to do so. With Xin'Jin, the options are endless! Recommended Builds Category:Custom champions